nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Edon Revisited
Edon Revisited is a Neverwinter Nights persistent world that requires both expansion packs as well as the Community Expansion Pack. The server, which is hosted on an ADSL2+ connection, automatically resets twice daily to reduce lag. Edon Revisited contains areas suitable for all classes and levels from 1-40. Most standard NWN items are included in the module. Players can purchase their own custom items that then become available to all other players as rare loot. There is no 'best' build nor a minimum AB or AC required to play epic areas, except the 'boss' creatures, and gold is easy to come by. This leaves room for people to play a more 'roleplay-centric' build without having to worry about the need to maximize strengths and minimize weaknesses. Experience point (XP) rewards have been increased considerably so there is less need to grind or power-level. Death brings an experience debt, paid back with a 50% XP penalty, instead of an experience loss, and this debt can be reduced further if a character is raised by friends. Twinking (passing items between characters) is not encouraged but is not illegal, and most new players will find themselves being gifted with more than enough items to get them going. Armor and weapon modification is free, requires no skill, and can be done anywhere. Cloaks can be changed. Armor patterns can be made to avoid designing new armor from scratch. Almost all armor and shield designs are available and the full range of colors introduced in NWN 1.67 are accessible. Summons can be permanently renamed. Body parts, such as wings and the skeletal arm of a pale master, can be modified. Players can craft their own henchmen, which can then be customized in almost limitless ways, further adding to the roleplay experience. There is usually a Dungeon Master (DM) or two available. If not, one can be found on IRC in the GameSurge network at #restlessworld. DMs can help fix character mistakes on request, reskin characters by request, rename characters and of course provide lots of roleplay opportunities. Players may be elevated to DMs on request, if approved by the active DMs. Players can use scribes to modify their own biographies to reflect their characters' histories. The server rules are very simple — be nice, have fun, stay in character — and in the first year this server has been running, only one player was banned (for being disruptive), and this was after other behavior-changing methods were attempted. History with Drow Wars The land of Edon originates with the Drow Wars module, which was developed from a general-purpose public Nordock release. Copies of Drow Wars dating from May 2004 to November 2005 were used as the basis for the Edon Revisited module. The legitimacy of this basis is a matter of contention. The development team of Drow Wars maintains that the copies used as the basis for Edon Revisited were privately distributed for the sole purpose of aiding the development of Drow Wars, so using these copies to create a new server is tantamount to theft. On the other hand, the Edon Revisited developers believe that they have made enough changes to justify a new server. Differences between Edon Revisited and Drow Wars include changing area transitions to group areas of similar difficulty (with the goal of decreasing the likelihood on Edon Revisited that characters of significantly different levels will detrimentally cross paths while adventuring). Similarities between the modules — in addition to being set in the same land — include the customized crafting system.